¡Feliz Cumpleaños Alfred!
by NekoSan20196
Summary: - Un 4 de Julio de 1996, Alfred Franklin Jones vino al mundo con un lloriqueo digno de un héroe - Regalo retrasado para mi Alfred!


**Hallo! **Este es mi regalo para ALFRED! No lo pude poner antes por el colegio u.u

**Dedicatoria: **A QUIEN MÁS! A ALFRED FRANKLIN JONES!

**Inspiración: **Alfred, Alfred y Alfred

******Disclaime:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de nadie más y de nadie menos que de Himaruya-sensei.

* * *

Un 4 de Julio de 1996, Alfred Franklin Jones vino al mundo con un lloriqueo digno de un héroe. Sus ojos eran azules como el cielo y sus cabellos eran dorados como las espigas de trigo al sol. Desde un inicio demostró que era juguetón, risueño y alegre. También se hizo evidente su hambre voraz y sus ganas de explorarlo todo.

Cuando comenzó a caminar el mundo se estremeció bajo sus pies, le dieron pase a ese pequeño niño con un gran futuro. Pronto se necesitó ser vigilado la mayor parte del tiempo por su naturaleza descubridora y aventurera. Entonces comenzó a correr. "¡Que Dios misericordioso nos libre de este tormento!" gritaban las mujeres, que cuidaban de la criatura, junto con la dedicada madre de esta.

Cuando se hizo todo un niño pasó por varias etapas. Quería ser un cowboy cuando tenía 6. A los 10 quiso ser el Capitán América y ahora, a los 16 quería ser un astronauta. Durante el transcurso de su vida estuvo con muchas personas. Cuando tenía cinco su madre adoptó a un niño de la misma edad. Parecían gemelos, los dos con su cabello rubio y su fuerza descomunal, aunque los ojos del niño eran violetas. Venía de Canadá y se llamaba Matthew Williams. A los 8 años conoció a un chico llamado Arthur Kirkland, un inglés cinco años mayor que lo cuidaba por las tardes, él parecía su hermano mayor, sin embargo, conoció a Francis Bonnefoy, un francés que lo llenó con nuevas ideas y anhelos, dejó de ver a Arthur como su hermano.

Siguió creciendo y formó parte de varios grupos muy variados. Finalmente terminó en una banda de cinco miembros. Entre estos estaban Arthur y Francis, además de Ivan Braginski, un ruso de gran tamaño y aspecto inocente pero aterrador, y un chino llamado Wang Yao, un chico de cabello largo y marrón. Con ellos tocaba música, con ellos iban a fiestas. Eran sus amigos, y uno algo más.

Hoy es su cumpleaños número 16 (lo escribí el 04/07). Está celebrando una gran fiesta en su casa. Con parrillada, gaseosa, algo de cerveza (invitada por los alemanes, Gilbert y Ludwig Beilschmidt), y fuegos artificiales. Hoy no es solo el día de América, también es el día de Alfred. Ahora puede manejar, al menos legalmente porque ya lo hacía. Ahora tiene que pensar con más seriedad sobre su futuro. Pero él solo quiere ser feliz, mirar su pasado y no arrepentirse de nada. Quiere poder sentarse y mirar las estrellas junto a la persona que ama. Quiere poder sonreír y reír verdaderamente. Quiere amar y ser amado, no temerle al futuro, quiere ser un héroe.

Aunque el tiempo ha pasado y él ha crecido, no ha cambiado. Sigue siendo juguetón y risueño. Sigue siendo curioso y glotón. El mundo sigue estremeciéndose bajo sus pies cuando camina – no porque es gordito – y sigue teniendo un gran futuro por delante, le gusta la aventura, la acción, descubir nuevas cosas o crearlas. Sigue siendo un niño con una fuerza descomunal. Sigue deseando vivir en un rancho, como un cowboy. Sigue deseando tener poderes, como el Capitán América o Superman. Sigue deseando navegar por las estrellas.

Alfred F. Jones ya no es un niño – aunque a veces se comporte como uno -, tiene un largo camino por delante. Será difícil, pero será posible, pero sobre todo será un camino hacia su felicidad.

_**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Alfred!**_

* * *

****Bueno, he aquí mi fic de regalo para Alfred X3

Sobre su segundo nombre, me ha llegado un review anónimo (?) que me dice que la F. significa Forest. No digo que no lo sea, puede ser, pues Humaruya no ha especificado el significado de la "F", podría ser lo que sea. He leído varios fics donde es Franklin, Frederic, etc. Me gusta más Franklin, me recuerda a mi infancia :)

**¿Merece un Review? ¿No les gusta como es ahora? A mi si X3**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
